Crimson Red
by Himawari96
Summary: A war between heaven and Hell and the power to change the worlds fate was not what Dahlia Darren was expecting when she moves to Tokyo. When a new student at school, a mysterious biker in a new academy, and a serial killer on the loose play into her life, dahlias boring world is changed dramatically. -originally a hand drawn manga i made


CRIMSON RED

Chapter 1: The New Guy

Nothing intresting ever happens in Shinyo get lunch breaks and we have festivities every now and then, but everyday it's the same thing, this boreing routine. The teacher talking, No one paying attention, the loud boy two seats away talking about his weekend, the quiet girl in front reading a book that will take weeks to finish, and me. Sitting by the window, bathed in the afternoon's sunlit rays and gazing out deep in thought. My name is Dahlia Darren. I know it's a strange name for someone living in Tokyo Japan, but thats because im American. I moved to Akihabara when i was just a child. I know a bit of this country's home language but you'll be suprised at the amount of people here that speak english. how convinient.

"pssst, hey dahlia, there's a new student in the Academy!"

I turn my head towards my best friend. Her name is Rima Chika. With bright green hair and huge round glasses, she had a rather "nerdy" look. But Rima was anything but nerdy. "oh really? who is it?" i ask blandly. "I dont know but all the girls are saying he's cute." she says with a wink. So he's a boy, i think silently to myself. The bell rings and Rima wasted no time in getting our things and heading towards the door. Just one more period and my school day ends. The hallway is clattered with students and there's little time to get to class. Rima often walks me to mine, even though hers is farther away, but i dont tell her anything, and she does'nt complain. "im curious about him, maybe he'll be in my 6th period eh dahlia?" Rima elbows me and gives me a cheeky smile.

"maybe he will" i smile back and we stop in front of my destination. Students walk past us as we quickly hug to part ways.

"i'll see you after class, dont forget!"

i nod and wave at her as she hurries down the schools hallway, My vibrant green eyes lingering on her back. looking away I Entered into my Drama class lazily. Drama was okay, Until we started A midsummer nights dream essays for this years play. Our teacher, Ms. Mihara, was'nt like my biology teacher, Ms. Misora. Ms. Mihara was harsh, boreing, and strict. More so than any of the PE teachers to ever walk the school grounds. My seat was located at the far side of the room closest to the window, just like my last class. Since rimas class was held outside in the track field for gardening, i got to spot her green head in the mass of brown and black. i sat down, putting my red plaid bag on the cold hard desk. Gazing out the glass, i spotted the familiar green i was looking for. It seemed rima was picking up huge chunks of rocks, while a boy beside her watered the greenery. I stiffled a low chuckle, rima got the manly job again. I could practically hear her pants of suffering. I was so deep into my inner musings that i did'nt hear a chair being pulled back and a body sitting on it beside me.

"Hey there Dahlia." a males cheerful voice caught my attention and i turned around, that so-sure-of-himself tone startling me. Dark blue eyes that reminded me of a lapis lazuli quartz stared at me. His porceline skin was vibrant in contrast to his black hair. Yes, that was the correct way to describe him. What startled me was'nt really his voice, but the way he said my name, it was as if he knew me. His arrogant smile grew wider at seeing my confused expression. "do i know you?" I asked in utter bewilderment.

"the names raiden, im new at this school, you've problably heard of me." he winked. what was it with this guy? This could'nt really be the guy rima was talking about.

"alright, your going to partner up with the person next to you and review hermias speech." Ms. Mihara passed out papers while my classmated turned their chairs so they faced each other, the sound echoing around the room. Raiden grabbed mine and rouphly turned it towards him. "iv'e heard about you but...how did you know my name?" His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly recovered.

"I heard that green haired friend of yours say it." oh...that made sence. Rima was always loud. The black umbrella resting by his chair caught my attention. "why the umbrella, it's not raining outside." I stated matter of factly. His blue hues blinked twice. "I hate the sun, it's bad for my skin, i get these nasty rashes." Ms. Mihara handed both of us a sheet. "Hermias speech huh?" I studied him carefully as his hand swiped his messy bangs back. "Isnt that about some faeries giving this dude named puck some potion to put on Demetrius' eyes so he could fall in love with helena?" I laughed at how wrong he had it. " youll learn about it soon enouph, your going to love Ms. Miharas idea of a fun play." I said in between giggles.

He gave me a toothy grin."Yeah she seems like a charmer." Boy, he had no idea. "so are you new to Tokyo?" I asked casually.

"Yeah i moved here from Okinawa." Okinawa..."Thats a quiet place, It must be hard for you to get used to a loud and crowded city like Tokyo." My eyes shifted to his hand, holding a blue pen. He was left shrugged. "Its no big deal, I'll get used to it."

we went over the speech for a while, most of the time consisted of me explaining to Raiden about the Play, Until he asked,"Your not from Japan are you?" I wasnt surprised by his question. "No, im American" i replied. He smirked. "I thought so, i could see your very different from the girls here, not as pretty." I stared blankly, not fully processing what he just said. His grin grew wider, he looked like the Chessire cat. "what? did i surprise you?" I blinked. "That was a joke, guess your not as smart either." I could feel my face growing red hot. The bell rang and he swiftly got up. "see you around girl." He left but not before giving me a wink. I was seething with anger, why had'nt i thought of a comeback? ugh! Stupid boy and his stupid smile, with his stupid umbrella, he can shove it, i thought angrily as i walked out the door. " see you around girl." i mimicked his voice poorly. I looked about the hallways but he was gone in the crowd of students.

"No way! your so lucky!" Rima yelled. We agreed upon many things but this was the first time i disagreed with her about a boy." what was he like?" she gushed. "Tall, Dark, and annoying." i said under my breath. I was still angry about his little "joke" but it was gradually passing. Rima smiled."Sounds like my type." We passed several buildings and skyscrapers, with people all around talking in a language i partially understood. "You dont understand, he's rude and creepy, and what he said to me was mean." i whinned. Perhaps i was'nt getting over it as quickly as i had hoped. Rima stroked her chin thoughtfully. "hmmm maybe he was just shy?"

"pfft trust me rima, he was far from shy."

" well i cant wait for more details, oh hey, have you heard of that new Academy in the Dukon area?" I rose an eyebrow, today was just full of new things. " Is'nt that the north part of Akihabara?" she nodded. I opened my mouth halfway in an attempt to say something when i bumbed into someone. "Hey, Watch it!" I recognized that voice immidiatly. "Len!" my dark haired friend smiled at me. "oh, sorry Dahlia, i diddnt know it was you."Nel popped out from behind him. "Hey, how was school!"

"boreing." Rima said with a sigh.

Len and Nel are twins who work as mimes in Circus Circus theatre, they really stand out with their black and white attire, compared to the bright colors of Tokyo."Arent you supposed to be in Circus Circus?" Rima asked. "we're passing out flyers for Tomorrows Halloween Festival." They both said together." Tomorrows the halloween Festival? but i thought we were in September!" i Blurted. Rima and the twins erupted in laughter. "Have you been living under a rock or what?" Nel said in between chuckles. i could'nt help but blush a little. "Dont be embarassed my forgetful friend, here." Len handed me a flyer with Lieko on it. Lieko was the Tall, Dark, and Mysterious man who was the founder of Akihabaras Halloween Festival so he only showed during that one and only was his absolute number one fan. "I really cant wait, Lieko is going to be so hot rocking his leather jacket." Nel was practically drooling over the flyer. I smiled as Len gave her a haughty look. "Anyway, Circus Circus is having a play on monday night at seven, spread the word!" Len said enthusiastically.

"We will, Dahlia and i were just heading to the Dukon area to see the new Academy." I gave Rima a questionable look. When had i agreed to this? I stayed silent. "oh the myst academy, yeah we've heard about it." The twins said together. Was i really the only one clueless about everything around here? perhaps i should get out of my cave more often."Want to come with us?" I offered. "No, we need to pass the flyers out, we promised the Dai, and we need to practice for the play." We said our goodbyes as rima and i walked on to our destination.

"She's totally obsessed with lieko." Rima murmered.

"Yeah but len is a little protective." I wondered what it would be like to have a brother, if he would be protective."Say, dont you think its weird?" i gave rima a playful elbow."what, that len cares for his twin sister?"

"Thats not what i meant, im talking about raiden." Rima Whispered. What was so weird about raiden? Actually what was'nt weird about raiden? "You said he said that he heard me say your name, but if i remember correctly, he arrived during lunch, and the only time i was saying your name loudly was in 5th period." I was starting to understand what she was getting at. "So, he must of walked by."

"But the door was closed." I frowned. She was Right. "That is odd." After a few moments of silence we were able to see the academy from afar. "Hey look! I bet if we run, we could get there faster!" Without warning Rima grabbed my hand and ran. "Rima wait, I hate running!" She practically dragged me around like a ragged doll. I detested running, but i was good at other things. My dad is a cop and worked with forensics. I often helped him with some cases, and sure, i had my share of mistakes, however, I helped solve a great deal of with my dad has made me a sharp thinker, if not a little paranoid. We ran by my dads work building, the forensics and technology task force headquarters. I was silently glad it was close by, at least i did'nt have to walk too far back. In less than five minutes we were standing in front of the academys entrance gate. It was beautiful, It honestly looked more like a castel than an academy. As I stared in awe, I could'nt help but think how trashy it made our academy look. "whoa, it's a mansion." rima said in a distracted tone. "yeah, I wish we could enter but look." I pointed to the sign that said students only.

"aww" she pouted. We stared at the windows of the academy and the trees and shrubs surrounding it." I guess we would get in trouble if we entered now." I said lamely. She nodded in agreement. "Well im going home, your going to your dads workplace right?" I nodded. "yeah, It's getting dark out, if there's one thing i learned about being a detectives assistant, it's that young girls shouldnt be out during curfew!" She rolled her eyes and i smiled. I watched my best friend walk home.

Time goes by fast in Tokyo, or at least for me. Makoto, My dads forensics partner was always the first to greet me when i entered the building. "Hey Dee, wow your getting prettier everyday, do you have a boyfriend yet?" His accent carried across the room. I winked at him. " Of course she does'nt!" my dad, Mike Darren growled out at Makoto. By the look of his wight bloody gloves and white apron (thats what i liked to call it) I could tell he was in the morgue with Masahiro, the Headquarters coroner. My dad turned to me."your a little late Dee." I smiled apologetically. "sorry,rima wanted to check out the myst academy." Dee was a nickname my dad made up, and everyone in the task force started adressing me by said nickname. "Man, i gotta hurry up with this damn paper work or kouhei is gonna nail my ass to the morgue's table." Makoto said in desperation while sorting out some papers. " I could help you if you'll like Makoto san." I learned honorifics were of respect to the japanese. " Yeah, thanks, your way too pretty to work in this kinda feild you know."

My dad short him a wrathful glance. "Watch your mouth Makoto, your not allowed to flirt with me unless you have a fat wallet." I teased playfully. He laughed. "Well well, Dee is'nt so small anymore, your growing up to be a pretty young woman, definitely my taste." My dad took out his shot gun in a swift move. "You know how many of Dees boyfriends i shot with this gun Makoto?" Makoto and i knew my dad was only playing, He was twenty two while i was seventeed, our flirting was only jokes and laughs. My dad, however, didnt take jokes so lightly. He was somewhat a serious man."aww cmon chief, you know im playing."

"humph! not with my daughter!"

"whats all the commotion?" Kouhei walked into the lobby. He was the task force's boss, in other words, he was what any working man would call, THE MAN. Makotos pace suddenly picked up and I did the same. The guy was a timebomb with slackers. "Oh, Dees here, good, I got some paperwork for you missy." I supressed a groan. The grim look on his face told me he had a bad day and i didnt want to push his buttons. "ok, cool." I flipped my long red hair and handed Makoto his organized paperwork. "you'll get it shortly, there was a murder in sakura station, in front of the yogurt shop,a young girl, about seventeen, her body was badly burnt but there was evidence of post mortem, however, identifying her will be delayed as her teeth were broken with a blunt object, you could kiss dental records goodbye, and her fingers were cut off." I held my breath, the frozen yogurt shop was a favorite hangout spot of mine.

"Thats awful, i hate it when they're kids." Makoto murmured somberly."Yes, quite unfortunate indeed, the perpetrater is bound to strike again, this is a murder of mutiliation, whoever did it liked it, and sought out to murder for fun, not for a specific purpose, this is what the case looks like." A serial killer? no way..."I have recieved the case files but the body has yet to arrive." I watched as my dad cleared his throat. "we have'nt had a case this bad in a long time, when exactly will the body arrive?" He took his time in peeling off his gloves and throwing them in the garbage disposal. "Tomorrow at nine pm sharp, Masahiro will handle the rest." My dad nodded. He turned to me.

"Dee it's getting late, get the paperwork and head home, im staying late tonight." I did'nt argue with him."Kay dad, bye Makoto san!" He ruffled my hair and walked me outside. "I gotta stay late too kiddo, stay away from shady characters!" I thanked him, put the paperwork in my bag and left the building. The nights wind was chilly and i regreted not bringing a jacket. "I should of asked dad or makoto for their sweaters." I mumbled. Too late for that now. My steps echoed throughout the empty streets and dried leaved crunched when i stepped on them. I began to wonder what constume i should wear to the festival as i passed a couple holding hands. Definitely something dark, like a bat.

"Whats Dahlia doing at night all by herself?" I was so startled i staggered back a step and swiftly turned to the owner of the mocking voice. Great...It was my long time nemisis Hikaru keihida. He was an annoying football jock snob who for some reason, loved to annoy the hell out of me. His two soccer buddies were with him. "Go away Hikaru."

"Why should I?"

I walked on faster but he stayed on my tail. Okay, the snob was handsome, but he was the most spiteful annoying guy in all of shinyo academy. "Because I will kick you where it hurts, so beat it." I hated how he laughed and flashed his perfect white teeth and ruffled his perfect blond-dyed hair. "You think a puny girl like you could take me on? I dont even have to sweat." I rolled my eyes, it was true i was shorter than the average girl, but he could at least come up with something new. "Please, any girl can kick your sorry ass, an ugly guy like you will never find love." That left a mark, i could see him twitch. "What did you say!" I felt my body jerk back violently. "Get away!" I kicked his leg and he let go. I made a run for it. I heard their footsteps behind me. It was no use, i was a lousy runner, and I was stupid if i thought i could outrun a pair of football and soccer snobs.

I made it to the front of the Myst academys gate when I felt a heavy body slam agianst mine and I was sent sprawling to the floor. I coverd my head protectivly as he bent down and reached towards me. I was expecting a hard hit to the shoulder but instead my bag was yanked off of it. "heh this is what you get." He held my bag like a football and sent it flying over the gate. "Hikaru no!" He laughed. "You dont think i'd actually hit a girl do you?" I gritted my teeth angrily. "Tell ya what, if you kiss me, i'll go get your bag." i was appalled."Never." I hissed. There was nothing in this world that i hated more than hikaru. Just seeing his face made me sick."your loss" with that, he left. Damn him...i thought miserably. Those papers from Kouhei were in there, along with everything that was important, like homework. I had to get my bag back no matter what. Getting up i dusted myself off. Climbing the gate was my only option. Grabbing hold of the bars i hoisted myself up and threw a leg over. Balancing myself i threw my whole body over to the other side and landed with a loud thud. At night, the school looked creepy. I tried hard not to think about any bugs crawling on the trees, especially spiders. Take a deep breath, relax, you can do this, I told myself as i ventured onward. The only light i had to guide me was the moon and it did'nt provide much. I tried hard to be silent in case someone was out there amongst the stillness of the night. The rustling on the trees helped mask my footsteps and I silently thanked the wind. I stopped short when I came across a fountain. An angel was shooting water from a goard. It was beautiful and it reminded me of the aquarius symbol. Moonlit fresh water washed down and fell into the rippling fountain pond. As I walked closer to it i could see my face reflection perfectly. I was beginning to wonder if this was a school for rich kids. " enouph looking around, I need to find my bag and get out of here" I murmured to myself. My eyes scanned the concrete and grass, my arms had scratches on them from pulling through spiny shrubs in search of my lost bag. Then something caught my attention, turning, I saw I was in plain view of a row of windows with no blinds. I ducked quickly, but the windows were'nt what caught my attention, it was the very last one, it was broken. The hole was big enouph to fit a certain bag in. "oh no, i cant believe my luck!" I hissed. wait...if i did'nt get my bag now, the person is sure to see my ID and i'll get in trouble for tresspassing and a broken window...Crawling on my knees and hands, I crept over to the broken window. This scenario was so silly, i had to bite my lip to keep from giggling. Taking a deep breath, I peeked into the window. The darkness made it somewhat difficult to see but the moonlight shone bright enouph for me to recognize the familiar lump on the floor. My bag! I couldnt believe my bag was heavy enouph to break a window, but what was even more surprising was that the noise did'nt bring someone running to check it out. The room was vacant and dead silent. If i was fast i could snatch my bag quickly and leave unnoticed. I lifted my foot up and over the window carefully, avoiding the pointy shards. Just as I was about to pull myself in the doorknob turned. The door opened. In a panick i threw myself outside, injuring my thigh in the process. The lights went on and i ran for it. Dear god did he see me?! I did'nt even care if the tree branches cut me, I was running, Hell i was flying like demons from hell were chasing me. I didnt even take my time to properly climb the gate, I flung myself over and landed flat on my back. Panting and sweating, i pulled myself up and ran all the way home.


End file.
